Proclivity
by jeffthemermaid
Summary: Dalaric smut. One shot.


Alaric pulled the cool body next to him closer, wrapping his hairy arms around his boyfriend's smooth body. "You've gotten cold, let me warm you up." He said sleepily, rubbing his hands up and down his pale arms.

Damon sighed and opened an eye. "I'm always cold Ric. I'm a vampire."

Alaric chuckled and nuzzled his shoulder. "I know, but I like to pretend there's a human covering all that bitterness and angst."

"You make me sound like my brother." He was offended, pulling away and pouting.

"You can be a real baby for someone as old as you and with as many kids to look after as we do." Alaric observed, referencing their supernatural friends whose care they'd essentially become charged with.

Damon rolled over to glare at his lover affectionately. "Stop calling me names and suck my dick."

"Gladly." Alaric grinned, grabbing the other man roughly at the hips and drawing him close. He could feel his naked body against his own as he kissed him.

Damon returned his kiss, deepening it, and slipping his tongue into Ric's mouth. Their tongues fought gently as their kisses grew firmer and more dominant. They both fought to lead as they touched each other's body's and gyrate on each other. Alaric's cock hardened as Damon groped his ass, he himself was tugging at his shaggy black hair and kissing him hard on the mouth. Damon gasped for air as he made out passionately with his lover, kissing hard enough to make both their mouths swollen, their breathing laboured as they clung desperately to each other.

Damon's mouth fell to Alaric's neck, he kissed and sucked him hard, he could feel his boyfriend wincing in pain as he accosted his neck but when he stopped he only begged for more.

He fed quickly and painlessly, he fangs sliding into his veins with ease as he cradled his head to him, rustling his hair and moaning in satisfaction as his alcohol stained drizzled into his mouth.

Alaric groaned in the painful pleasure of being drank from and tugged at his thick cock a few times to enhance the enjoyment.

Damon soon retracted his fangs, not wanting to drain his lover of energy, and licked over the wounds to seal them and to taste the last drop of blood. His own large cock was rock hard and throbbing with lust as he rolled onto his back and pushed Alaric off him.

"Go on" he panted, gesturing at the huge tent in the sheets above his groin.

Alaric propped himself up on one elbow and kissed Damon dryly. "You owe me one then."

He shimmied down and bed until he was level with Damon's nether regions and pulled the sheet aside. He clambered onto all four, his mouth hovering over Damon's pulsing cock.

He licked the head teasingly before devouring his cock. It was too long to fit all the way in but he deepthroated as much as he could.

Damon moaned in approval as Alaric sucked at his cock, thrusting into him as he tensed against the bed.

Alaric used one hand to pump how own cock and the other to pump the base of Damon's as he kissed and licked the head sloppily.

Damon was oozing precum as he lazily watched Alaric work on him, his lashes lowered, eyes filled with lust as his partner did all the heavy lifting.

Alaric's tongue caressed Damon's cock, his fingers soothed his ball sack and his mouth was swollen with the size of his vampire lover.

He pressed his tongue hard into the sensitive tip of Damon's penis just as he ran his fingers along the nerves underneath, causing him to shudder, seize and cum hard into Alaric's mouth. He kept pumping Damon's cock, swallowing it all, it wasn't his favourite but he didn't want to change the bed, swallowing the cum until his boyfriend was well spent. He let his cock slip out of his mouth and wiped the drool from his chin.

"My turn?" He asked coyly, rubbing his cock as he advanced on his panting boyfriend.

Damon scrunched up his face in displeasure but Ric stared him down sternly. "Damon, you can't always get away with this" He began before he was cut off by Damon's soft mouth enveloping his cock.

Alaric had his knees on either side of him and he was sitting up a little, clinging to his buttocks as he deftly sucked his boyfriend.

Damon was like a panther, he purred as he worked his partners cock in his mouth, caressing and sucking until, with a grunt of exertion, the older man came. Damon sucked him dry, giving him a few loving licks before letting his cock go and lying back down with a sigh.

"Oh. Oh, god you're so good." Alaric applauded as he collapsed beside Damon.

Damon smirked. "You'd hope I was, eternal stud and all. "


End file.
